


Apartment番外

by t_nine



Series: Apartment [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apartment肉w<br/>正文全篇走lft主页：http://t-seven.lofter.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment番外

松本润最近有些烦恼。  
作为一个年轻人，一个血气方刚的年轻人，有的时候早上会发生一些难以启齿的情况。  
情况好一点的时候，自己洗个内裤就完了；情况不那么轻松的时候，还是需要去卫生间解决一下的。  
比如今天。  
所以卫生间里那位先生能不能快点出来——

樱井翔最近有些烦恼。  
作为一个有正常需求的成年人，有的时候做点旖旎的梦，这是很正常的事情。  
上大学的时候他有过几个女朋友；分手了之后……嘛也算喜欢过一段时间播晨间新闻的前辈。  
所以说做梦的对象，一直都是该凸凸该凹凹的那种类型。  
然而最近这个对象完全变成了某位一扭十八弯的小盆友。  
当然不是对这件事有什么意见……只是两个男性之间，到底要怎么做这件事？  
虽然已经开始着手了解相关知识，在完全搞清楚之前，樱井先生偶尔早上也需要去卫生间冷静冷静。  
比如今天。

松本润在卫生间门外听到恋人的低喘的时候，有那么一秒觉得就晨勃这件事而言他俩真是绝配，不过更多的还是感到崩溃。  
这声音怎么这么他妈的性感——  
松本润觉得自己的情况更糟糕了，赶紧弯着腰溜回自己房间，准备拿纸巾自助解决。  
然而就在他快要攀上顶点的时候，房门突然就被打开了  
「今天早饭想吃什——」  
「嗯呃——」  
松本润被他吓的一哆嗦，射了。  
这也特么太刺激了。

樱井翔觉得这种时候正确的做法是道歉然后关门滚蛋。  
但是视线就像粘在了松本的身上——对方的家居裤褪到大腿正中的位置，一只手拿着餐巾纸，另一只手正在自己的股间套弄着，被他推门进来的动静吓的立马缴械，眉头微皱，好看的眉眼里泛起重重水雾，无法控制的呻吟从双唇中溢出，几秒的恍神后，眼神终于又恢复清明，精致的脸庞马上涨得通红，连耳朵尖都透着血玉般的色泽。  
主播先生觉得自己某个刚刚完成早锻炼的部位又精神了起来。  
松本润真是个尤物，太馋人了。  
樱井翔心里的纯洁小人立刻倒戈为工口小人。  
有肉不吃非君子，工口小人说，此时不上更待何时。  
没什么好怂的，另一个工口小人说，你们都是合法恋人了（？）  
樱井翔觉得工口小人说得对。

被恋人衔住双唇的时候松本润的内心是崩溃的，且不说他刚才受到的惊吓，以及被吓到射精这件事的耻度让他此时恨不得找个洞钻进去；刚刚释放完的他身体正处于非常敏感的状态，仅仅是被恋人亲吻他也可以感受到尚未熄灭的火种又开始在身体里蔓延起来。  
松本润想要抗拒，但是樱井翔湿热的舌头正卷着他的，在他的口腔中追逐缠绵。他说不出一个完整的字，张嘴只能溢出来不及吞咽的口水和意味不明的呜咽——听起来倒是像呻吟——松本感受到恋人的喘息马上变得更粗重起来。  
逃不掉了。  
被樱井缓缓放倒在床上的时候，松本脑子里只有这个想法。

樱井对于松本这种含含糊糊的声音很是感兴趣，听觉上显然已经是一种享受了，另一方面松本怕咬到他，想要说话时只能小幅度的移动下巴，某种意义上也正加深了这个吻，惹得樱井翔忍不住把恋人的口腔上上下下都探索了一遍，顺便在滑过上颚时不出意料地收获了怀中身躯动人的轻颤。  
嘴上没停，樱井的手也没闲着，左手从睡衣下摆一路轻抚上去，停留在乳首的位置轻轻拨弄，惊喘便从松本口中溢出来了，精壮的身躯开始难耐的扭动，松本无意识挺起胸膛把自己开始充血发硬的果实往恋人的掌中送。  
等到松本稍微习惯了乳首带来的刺激之后，樱井的右手又毫无征兆地覆上了少年还暴露在外的胯间。松本的性器在乳尖的刺激和恋人技巧高超的吻技之下已经微微抬头了，此时传来他人手心的温度，立时又涨大了几分，前端渐渐有了湿润的迹象。

他俩虽然在一起已经有一段时间了，但还未做过什么出格的事情——包括触碰对方的身体，于双方而言这种互相之间的亲密接触其实都还是第一次。所以松本感觉此时此刻的自己敏感的不行，当樱井翔略有些粗糙的指腹开始轻揉松本的乳首的时候，松本就觉得自己的身体变得奇怪起来，燥热从恋人的指尖传过来，迅速弥漫全身，身体变的不像自己的，有些轻飘飘起来。  
松本没和人做过，但是DIY显然也不止一次了，而被恋人触碰所带来的燥热与自我满足时产生的欲望和快感显然有很大的区别。彼时松本润以为这些迷人的感受会好好的在自己可控的范围之内，而此时松本却已经觉得浑身使不上一点力，樱井的每一次触碰都会带来从未体验过的感觉。  
从未被他人触碰过的地方突然传来另一个人的体温，松本只觉得一团火在自己的小腹腾地冒起，伴随着潮水般的羞耻感向他扑涌而来。偏偏那双手还不老实，颇具技巧地在他的胯间动作起来，快感一波一波轰击着松本的神经，甜腻的呻吟在他意识到之前早已从双唇间滚落，被另一双唇吞入肚中。

樱井终于舍得放他的小朋友呼吸一口新鲜空气，看着恋人被吻得双唇红肿，眼神迷蒙，雪白的胸膛在自己身下剧烈地起伏着，诡异的成就感在胸腔升腾起来。  
右手在恋人滚烫的性器上加速套弄，却在对方即将释放时又突然停下动作。  
「嗯？sho桑？」  
松本已在登顶之际，樱井抚慰他的大手此时停下他显然很是不解，小鹿般迷蒙的眼神从汗湿的前发之后透出，疑惑地望向樱井。  
樱井凑上去用舌尖轻压松本刚才被冷落的那一侧乳首，把他体内的火再调起来，一只手却紧扣住松本的双手，不给松本的性器一点抚慰。

松本觉得自己就像爬至过山车的最高点，心悬高空不得落地，只盼樱井快快放他一条生路。  
然而主播先生却用牙齿轻轻拉扯着他的乳首，以不同于平时的低哑嗓音，含糊不清地问  
「做到底可以吗？」  
此时的松本润是说什么都可以的，不，说不定自从樱井凑上来吻他开始，他的大脑就化成一汪情热顺着血管游到下腹那里去了。总之现在的松润除了粗喘着点头已做不出什么多余的动作，想要回答一声，说出口的却又是软腻的甜吟。  
然而身后某个部位传来强烈的异物感时，松本润清醒了那么一点五秒。

樱井翔不知从哪里翻出了上次二宫送的ky和套，耐心做了前戏把松本的兴致调了起来。其实自己的小兄弟早已硬的发痛，此时得到了恋人的应允，樱井草草在手指上抹了些润滑油，便往那个未经染指的蜜口探进了两个指节。  
看见恋人标志性的眉毛陡然皱起，樱井知道自己还是急了些，不敢再轻举妄动，只是在恋人的眉眼间轻吻，安抚他的紧张。  
等松本用眼神暗示他可以继续，他才慢慢抽动了一下埋在恋人体内的手指。稍微活动了两下，感觉到恋人已经放松下来之后，樱井又往里加了一根手指。  
松本本来体温就比常人高一些，此时他的内壁相当温热，紧紧包裹着樱井的手指。樱井已将手指增加到三根，移动起来稍稍有些困难，他只好慢慢地尝试在松本的体内转动自己的手指，并且轻轻按摩周围让松本放松。在按摩到一个点的时候，松本突然惊叫出声，呻吟高亢而软糯，仰起头露出好看的颈线，还未得到释放的前端又溢出一些透明的液体。  
樱井翔知道这里大概就是松本的G点了，又坏心眼的加大力度按揉了几下，松本完全无法抑制越来越高亢的呻吟，眼眶已被情欲逼红了，全身都泛起了浅红，身体变的滚烫。想要埋怨恋人几句，却完全没有说话的余裕，只好甩出几个除了将樱井的火气勾得更上一层楼以外毫无用处的眼刀。

看松本润已经被情欲烧的眼神飘忽，樱井自己也硬的难以忍受，当即决定不再玩了，提枪抵在扩张后的蜜穴口，一鼓作气就向内开拓。  
松本几度被情欲点着，当属此时烧的最旺，而极其强烈的异物感和疼痛让他一下子清醒过来，紧皱双眉用力地推着压在自己上方的坚实胸膛。  
樱井翔没想到经过了扩张的甬道还会这么紧，自己也疼的满头是汗，看松本润疼的脸都白了，心下后悔的不得了，心想要不算了，就打算往外退。  
松本润感到恋人从自己身体里往外退了半截，又不忍起来，推拒的手立马转变为极具情色意味的抚摸，又勾着樱井的脖子去够他丰厚的双唇。

两人吻的天昏地暗，来不及咽下的涎水顺着松本绷成直线的脖颈滑落。樱井趁机再尝试了一次，这次松本放松了，小樱井还算顺利地行进至松本的深处，松本也没再喊疼。  
确认不会受伤之后樱井尝试着慢慢地动作起来。起初松本除了强烈的违和感什么都没有感受到，而当樱井慢慢找准了他的敏感点，开始不遗余力地向那里发起进攻时，从未体验过的巨大快感潮水般淹没了松本润。  
他闭着眼睛，此时也不知道什么羞耻心了，任凭高亢急促的呻吟回荡在整个房间。松本给予的反馈这么积极，樱井也更卖力了，朝着那一点狠狠地冲撞着。  
终于在又一波的猛烈进攻之后，松本润的性器没有享受到任何抚慰，就颤抖着射出几股乳白色的精液来，松本紧扣住樱井翔结实的双臂，尖叫着不受控制地弓起腰来。  
与DIY截然不同的强烈感受，和被插到射的羞耻感充斥了松本润的感官，他变的迟钝起来，过了数十秒才感受到后穴被滚烫的液体充满——樱井也缴械了。

等樱井趴在松本身上把气喘匀，两人一身热汗也冷得差不多了，松本一大早就缴械了两次，加上没吃早饭，此时只觉得头晕的很，大概是低血糖了。  
樱井把人抱到浴室，刚放完水想圈着恋人一起跨进去，就被人泼了一脸水。  
「你进来干嘛？！」  
「我……我帮你清理啊(｀・3・´)」  
「……不用你来！我自己弄！」  
「诶——」  
「你出去啦！ﾉﾉ｀A´ル不准看」


End file.
